Love is Wrestling?
by SeeingIsMoreThanBelieving
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are married. They have a four year old boy. What happens when one night said boy walks into his parents room and finds them doing the naughty? What will Sakura and Sasuke say to him? SasuSaku oneshot. Lemon! You've been warned!


**Love is wrestling? **

**xxXxx**

I got this idea yesterday during school when I was looking out the window thinking and I thought it would be funny if I made it into a SasuSaku oneshot. They are already married and have one child in this fic, just to let you know.

**Rated M.**** For lemon! Yeppers, I can be a perv. Haha. XD**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. -sobs in corner-

Anyway on with the story! ...

**xxXxx**

It was approximently 8:37 at night when the Uchiha family had got done with their dinner. Now they were all sitting in the living room watching television, reading, and coloring.

"Mommy, mommy!" Said a hyper four year old, dropping his crayons and getting up off the floor he ran up to his mother, Uchiha Sakura. "Can you tuck me into bed tonight and read me a story? Daddys no good at telling stories! Please!" The child said, climbing up the chair Sakura was sitting on and sitting on her lap.

Sasuke just grunted when he heard what his son said. He continued reading his book that was about forbidden jutsu's and sat on the couch.

"Okay, okay. Come on Ryuu lets get you to bed, it's past your bedtime." Said the pink haired mother, getting up and carrying Ryuu in her arms up the stairs to his bedroom.

Ryuu had black hair just like his fathers, Sasuke. But Ryuu didn't have his father's onyx eyes, he had his mother's jade green eyes. You could say Ryuu was just as stunning as his father when he was little.

Sakura and Ryuu walked into his bedroom.

Ryuu's room had dark blue walls and white carpet. There was a small bed under a window that had blue curtains over it and the room also had a dresser that was blue and a desk with some ninja books on it.

Ryuu was the best in the academy. He got perfect scores and was passed his grade level on almost everything. He was a very bright young boy.

Of course Sasuke was happy that his child, Ryuu, was the best in the academy but he didn't show it, he just kept his usual stoic face He didn't want to ruin his reputation, know would he?

Well anyway, Ryuu and Sakura walked into his bedroom. Sakura bent down and let Ryuu out of her arms.

Once Ryuu was completely out of his mother's arms he ran towards his bed and pulled back the covers and jumped into it. Sakura smiled at Ryuu's actions, he just grinned back.

Sakura walked over to the side of Ryuu's bed and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on his forehead, Ryuu smiled. "Okay Ryuu what story would you like me to tell you?" Sakura asked as she scooted the rocking chair closer to Ryuu's bedside, she sat in it and looked over at Ryuu.

Ryuu was acting like he was in deep though with his finger on his chin and his eyebrows knitted and looking up at the ceiling. Sakura giggled at the way Ryuu was acting, he just smiled sheepishly and spoke.

"Can you tell me story with the ninja that got lost and had to find his way back. I forgot what it was called. Hehe." Ryuu said, he was looking at his mother now.

"Aa, that story is called _"Lost Ninja" _and of course I can tell it to you." Sakura said smiling, she tucked Ryuu in completely now and looked down at him and smiled. _'He is the best child I could ever ask for.'_ thought Sakura as she sat back down in the rocking chair rocking back and forth.

Ryuu waited patiently for Sakura to start the story.

Sakura looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the story completely, and she did.

"Once upon a time there was a ninja who lost his way-" Sakura started, she then told the rest of the story to Ryuu.

**xxXxx**

Sakura had just finished telling Ryuu the rest of the story.

She looked down and noticed he was sleeping. Sakura smiled at his angelic face when he slept.

"I love you, good night." Sakura whispered to Ryuu as she leaned over and kiss his forehead. She smiled once again as she looked down at him. '_I love you so much.'_ She thought to herself.

Sakura then began to head out of the room when she heard Ryuu whisper in his sleep, she stopped. "I love you too." He whispered in a soft, barley hearable voice, but Sakura heard it and smiled when she did.

Sakura then began to head out off the room once again and went down the stairs to the living room, where she left Sasuke.

She walked into the living room and was surprised to find that Sasuke was gone. _'I wonder where he is?'_ Sakura thought.

Just then Sakura heard something come from her _and_ Sasuke's bedroom. She wondered what it could have been and went to go investigate.

**Lemonade stand**

Sakura walked up the stairs and was now standing right in front of Sasuke and her's door, the door was shut, which was odd cause she didn't remember shutting it.

She slowly opened up the door to find Sasuke staring at her with only his black boxers on. Sakura instently blushed at the sight. It was odd, they were married for about five years know and still he had this affect on her, but who wouldn't, he was enchanting you could say.

Sakura tried to hide the blush by turning her head to the side, but Sasuke still saw it and smirked. _'Heh, I still got it.' _Another smirk appeared across his handsome face.

Sakura's blush got redder when she saw that Sasuke was now walking up to her, in only his _boxers_ might I add. He smirked again when he saw this. He sometimes thought that she was an open book and one of those times was now.

He could see all the emotions she had right now, love, lust, caring, embarrassment, excited... He could see it all.

Sasuke now was right in front of Sakura and all Sakura could do was blush and try to hide it, but it failed.

Sakura looked up into Sasuke's onyx eyes and saw lust and more importantly..._ Love._ God, how she loved being loved and accepted by Sasuke. She always thought that he hated her, but she was wrong, far wrong. But it didn't matter anymore, all she could think about was Sasuke at the moment.

Sakura froze right in the spot she was standing in as Sasuke's face inched closer to hers.

Sasuke brushed his lips against hers, barley making contact.

Sakura couldn't stand it.

Lust and love over powered her at this point.

She wanted him...

_Now._

Sasuke's face was just a centimeter apart from her's when she leaned forward, kissing him. Sasuke smirked into the kiss and brought more force into the kiss they were sharing.

The kiss started off brusingly but turned into a passionate one towards the end. They separated for breath and looked into each others eyes.

They both saw it in the others eyes..

_... Love and wanting.._

Sasuke took this opportunity and crashed his lips on Sakura's again. Sasuke lead Sakura and himself, still connected by the lips, and gently laying her down on the bed. Sasuke crawled on top of her and started kissing her jawline.

Sakura moaned and brought her hands up to Sasuke's scalp and started messaging it. Sasuke groaned, he loved it when she did that.

Sasuke's hand started to make its way up Sakura's top, when his hand found Sakura's breast he started kneading it. Sakura arched her back on to him and moaned even louder.

Sasuke then unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor with her top that had been disgarded of a moment before.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he stared that the half naked Sakura underneath him. He felt his member get even harder that it already was. Sakura blushed when she looked down and noticed that bulge that was in Sasuke's pants. Sasuke smirked when she blushed.

Sasuke leaned down and started kissing her jawline again then her neck. He started leaving love bits on her neck and she could only gasp and moan in response. His touch was simply amazing to her.

Sasuke went farther down and started sucking a on her breast, Sakura moaned loudly and arched onto him. Sasuke smirked and switched breasts and started sucking on the neglected one.

Sasuke began to get bored and wanted more of her. His hand started to pull down her skirt and then she was left in only her panties. Sakura blushed as she felt Sasuke stare at her.

Sasuke looked down at her and couldn't stop thinking about how amazing she looks.

He then lowered his head and bit onto Sakura's panties and pulled them off of her. Sakura got even redder in the face as he did this.

She was completely naked now. Sasuke just started down at her and admired her, she was his and his only and that would _never_ change.

Sasuke kissed Sakura passionately and Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke took this opportunity, his hand started farther down until he reached her core.

Sakura gasped when she realized where his hand was but she didn't have time for further reaction because Sasuke slipped to of his fingers into her core and started moving in and out.

Sakura moaned and arched her back. She was in full bliss at the moment and she was sure of it.

Sasuke than slipped an extra finger in her so now there was three total. Sakura gasped as she felt him add another finger.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." She moaned as she started grinding her hips on to his fingers. Sasuke smirked and felt himself get even harder than before.

"... Faster... Harder... S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said breathlessly, Sasuke obliged.

Sakura moaned as she came, throughing back her head in pure bliss and yelling his name.

Sasuke smirked. God how he loved it when she yelled his name.

Sasuke then took off his boxers and spread her legs. He then positioned his member at her core. He then plunged into her grunting.

Sakura screamed as she felt him enter her. Sasuke waited till she adjusted to his size to continue.

Sakura looked at the man above her, Sasuke. She nodded to him and he took it as a sign to continue, and he did.

He thrust into her.

Ryuu woke up and got out of bed, he had had a bad dream. He walked out of his room and started to walk towards his parents room, where he was sure that they would be.

Ryuu stopped for a moment when he heard his mother scream.

He then started running towards his parents door. He spoke as she opened the door.

"Mother, father is everything oka-" Ryuu froze at what he saw as he opened the door completely.

Sakura screamed Sasuke thrust into her once more and he was about to thrust into her again but stopped when he heard a voice.

Sasuke looked over at the now open door and froze. There, in front of him and Sakura was Ryuu with is mouth a gape staring at them.

Sakura opened her jade eyes to see why Sasuke had stopped, she looked up at Sasuke and followed his gaze, it landed on Ryuu. She was in total shock.

She had no idea how to explain this to him. Were Sasuke and her going to act like this never happened? She had no clue, she was clueless.

Sakura went to move out from under Sasuke and in the process Sasuke finally slipped his member out of her, he grunted as he did so but then stopped as he remembered that Ryuu was still in the doorway.

**Lemonade stand - end.**

Sakura reached for the sheets and covered herself up, Sasuke did also.

"Uh.. Umm.. Ryuu, sweetheart, can you shut the door and wait in your room for me and daddy?" Sakura asked as she wrapped herself in the blue silk sheets, making sure that Ryuu didn't see anything.

"Sure." Ryuu said quietly and left without any other words. He couldn't believe what he just saw, he had no idea what they were doing.

Ryuu headed back to his room and sat quietly on his bed waiting for his parents.

**xxXxx**

Once Ryuu was gone Sakura let out at sigh. Sasuke was still staring at the spot where Ryuu was standing moments before. Sasuke had a sheet over his waist.

"Sasuke-kun how are we going to explain this?" Sakura asked, she was getting up off the bed and heading towards the dresser. She got out a pink tank-top and short pink shorts. She started to put the top on when Sasuke answered.

"We could tell him the truth." Sasuke suggested, looking over at Sakura but looked away when he noticed that she was still practically naked.

"No! We can't do that he's to young to know about that stuff!" Sakura said as she slipped on her underwear and shorts. She looked back at Sasuke to find that he was putting his boxers back on.

"Hn." Was all he said. Sakura just sighed at his lack of help.

_'I guess I'll just make something up.' _Thought Sakura as she walked out of the room. Sasuke followed while putting on a dark blue top with the Uchiha fan on it.

**xxXxx**

Sakura walked up to Ryuu's door and knocked with Sasuke following. She heard a faint "come in" but that was all.

She opened the door and saw Ryuu sitting on his bed looking at the wall. Sasuke looked in also and saw Ryuu.

Sakura walked up to Ryuu and sat in the rocking chair that was still next to Ryuu's bed. Sasuke followed and stood behind the rocking chair.

There was silence...

Sakura didn't like the silence and decided to break it.

"Umm... Ryuu wha-" Sakura was cut off by Ryuu.

"Mom, dad, what did you just do?" Ryuu asked out of the blue. Sasuke was a little shocked that Ryuu asked that so bold and bluntly but kept his stoic face.

Sakura on the other hand was completely shocked and it showed, you could see it from a mile away.

Ryuu just waited patiently for the answer to the question he asked.

Sakura spoke. "Ryuu, what me and your father did was because we love each other very much and I want you to know that we wer-" Sakura was cut off surprisingly by Sasuke.

"Your mother and I were wrestling." Sasuke said, expressionless and as stoic as ever. Sakura was completely shocked at what he just said_. 'W-wrestling?_' Sakura thought.

She looked at Sasuke to find that he had no emotions on his face at all. Sasuke looked at Sakura then back at Ryuu to find that he was staring at them.

"Dad, why were you and mom wrestling in bed and not on the floor?" Ryuu asked, Sasuke just smirked and answered.

"It's more_ fun_ wrestling in bed." Sasuke replied with a smirk still across his face. Sakura blushed and deep red which made Sasuke's smirk get even wider.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Sasuke smirked and shrugged and started walking out of Ryuu's room but stopped when he heard Ryuu's voice.

"If you were and mom were wrestling than who won?" Ryuu asked full of curiosity. Sakura's face was like a tomato at this point.

Sasuke smirked and turned around. (A/N: Sasuke smirks a lot lately, ne?) He was now standing right in front of Ryuu's bedroom doorway.

"I won." Sasuke said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Sakura glared at him and he shrugged and left the room, but not before giving Sakura dominate smirk. (A/N: Again with the smirks.)

Now it was just Ryuu and Sakura in Ryuu's bedroom. Ryuu was still sitting on the bed, Sakura was now standing next to Ryuu's bed.

"Mommy why didn't you win?" Ryuu asked innocently. He wouldn't be so innocent if he really knew what happened between his father and mother.

Sakura blushed but answered. "Well... Uh... Your father likes... to be.. um... dominate and stubborn. Yeah." Sakura said and grinned sheepishly. She just said whatever came to her mind.

"Oh, okay then. Good night Mom." Ryuu said and tucked himself in. Sakura said "Good night" and kissed Ryuu's forehead lightly. After that Ryuu's eyelids started to close slowly. Sakura smiled and walked out of the room and Ryuu fell in to a deep sleep.

**xxXxx**

Sakura was in the hallway and on her way to her bedroom. She reached the door and opened it. Sasuke was sitting on the bed starting at her with, of course, a smirk on his handsome face.

Sakura glared at him and walked up to the bed and laid down and pulled the covers over her. Sasuke laid down right next to her and put his arms around her waist possessively.

Sakura yawned and spoke. "You know I really wish that you came up with a better excuse." Sasuke just rolled his onyx eyes. "Hn." Sasuke said his famous two letter word.

Sakura smirked and faced him, still in his arms. "What are we going to say to him once we really have to tell him what we were doing?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "We tell him the truth." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yes I know that. What I mean is.. I just going to be so embarrassed when do have to tell him it." Sakura said, shifting in his arms. Sasuke put his head in the crook of her neck.

"_I'll_ tell him." He whispered. Sakura smiled.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." She whispered and closed her eyes. Sasuke smiled, yes he smiled, and said. "Night."

With that everyone in the Uchiha household was now in a deep sleep.

The next day Ryuu went to the academy and tried "wrestling" the way his parents did. Ryuu got a call home to his parents that day and a detention.

Sasuke was amused while Sakura was completely embarrassed.

* * *

Yes, I re-added this to my new account. If those who read this before and are confused because you read it before on a different account, don't worry, this is my new account and I have deleted all my stories on my old account and re-added them to this one. Guess what that means though! I get fresh reviews! Haha, it's okay if you don't leave one though, no pressure. Oh, and if you don't mind, please check out my other stories! The one I'm currently working on is _Secrets_, it's a Naruto fanfic too. I would love it if you had a look at that story, I just added it yesterday! 

**Sequel is out, by the way! Check it out! It's called, **_The new technique._


End file.
